Wait for Me
by chocolate21356
Summary: [COMPLETED] Sakura has been waiting a long time for him, after his confession. After he left, her days have been depressing. What if he never comes back? When can she finally reply to his feelings? (ONE-SHOT)


**Hai! This is my first one-shot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS *weeps* **

** WAIT FOR ME**

**Regular POV:**

Today wasn't particularly a day where a certain girl would feel cheerful and energetic. A certain girl with short auburn hair and green emerald eyes, sat on her bed looking at an old picture book. Sakura sat next to a young petite woman with long grayish-violet hair and purple eyes, looking at past video clips.

She looked up from the old picture book. "Ughh, it's already high school and he hasn't come back yet," groaned Sakura.

Tomoyo then paused the video. "Sakura, it's fine, he'll come back soon. You're just sooo in love with him that you can't bear to live a second without him," teased the petite woman.

Sakura's cheeks flared with red for a few seconds. "No, it's just that it has been… uhh…let's see… FOUR YEARS!"

Tomoyo understood Sakura's feelings; it's the same as how she felt with Eriol. "Sakura, if I can wait that long for Eriol, then you can wait that long for Syaoran."

Sakura looked surprised and then grinned, "Oh yeah, I forgot that Eriol was in Hong Kong for six years. Wow, you've waited very long for him."

"Yeah," sighed Tomoyo.

**Sakura's POV:**

During the last year of middle school, Syaoran was requested by his Mother to go back to Hong Kong. I have no idea why, but when I caught up with him at the airport the only thing he said was "wait for me", and look at what I've been doing this whole time.

On the other hand, Tomoyo is very patient; I feel that she's stronger than me, of course not in sports. Anyway, Eriol left two years before Syaoran, it must be harder for her.

So I thought of cheering her up. "Tomoyo, want to come with me to this year's Fireworks Festival?"

Tomoyo's face brightened up after that. "Of course, we haven't done that in a long time."

"Yeah, cause I have art class and you have choir. But I don't have class tomorrow…you don't have rehearsal on that day, right?"

It looked like Tomoyo remembered something. "Oh…I don't have rehearsal."

"Then we'll meet at my house tomorrow, at five," I said, excited.

**Tomoyo's POV:**

I'm extremely excited that Sakura invited me to the Fireworks Festival, but then she reminded me I have choir make-ups tomorrow. Yes, I skipped rehearsal today for Sakura. To be honest, she's impatient and has an anger management problem, but she's still my best friend.

I feel as if she's gone through more than me. Syaoran confessed to her before leaving, yet she didn't get the opportunity to answer. I'll just ask her older brother, Touya, to go with her; he does have a sister-complex.

"Tomoyo? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, looking concerned.

I responded immediately, "I'm fine."

I tried to smile, but I'm guessing it didn't look work. I know her, she knows me: I'm an open book.

All of a sudden, rapid knocking came from the door. "Sakura," yelled Touya.

Sakura went up to get the door. "What!?" she yelled back.

"Go get the ingredients for dinner," he commanded. He then handed her a list, "Here, now go get it, no stopping by any other place except for the grocery store."

Sakura groaned, while began laughing. _What a caring brother…_

I watched her storm out of the room, while Touya mentioned a few more safety tips.

* * *

~**Next day, Fireworks Festival**~

**Regular POV:**

Sakura was all dressed up in her cherry-blossom printed yukata, waiting for Tomoyo to arrive. She groaned and looked at the clock, **5:07**.

"Sakura, Tomoyo can't come. She just called and…said she actually has make-up rehearsal for today…. I can…go with you," said Touya, guilty.

'_But the phone didn't ring…_' she thought. "It's fine, I'll go by myself," mentioned Sakura, quietly.

'_I can't believe it, first Tomoyo, now Touya. I understand if they told me the truth, then I'll feel bad…but lies still hurt… I guess I'll just spend the rest of the time here_,' Sakura thought, while walking to the festival.

She walked past the game and food stalls, reminiscing the times when she was little, Sakura and Syaoran fighting over Yukito; everyone spending time together; and her favorite time when Syaoran and Touya fought over giving her a stuffed bunny.

_'Ahh, those were the good times,' _Sakura thought. Sakura then felt a drop of water fall on her, followed by many more. She opened up her umbrella, thinking, '_Good thing Touya told me to bring this. But there aren't going to be fireworks...it just had to rain...' _Sakura walked by the warm glows of the red lanterns, the tempting smell of food, couples walking together, and all the things that made her more depressed.

She stopped and stood at the dim lighted area of the lake. A tear rolled down from her cheek, she began to let loose more tears. Sakura cried out, "Syaoran... I miss you."

"And would you be embarrassed if I heard you?" asked a familiar voice.

Sakura wiped her eyes, turned around. She saw a tall young man with light brown hair and amber eyes, wearing a uniform, getting drenched from the rain. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Syaoran…" She then snickered, "You still don't wear a yukata?"

His hand combed through his wet hair, "Yeah and I don't think I'll ever... I'm sorry I didn't tell you what going on, I took too long. There were many problems with mom's company…the company was about to get bankrupt." He walked towards Sakura, ducked his head under the umbrella and took it from her hand. "There, that's better."

Sakura's cheeks flushed red. '_We're too close…' _She then tried to lie, "You know this can't fit two people."

"Still terrible in lying, but if you want, we can do this." Syaoran moved the umbrella to his side, letting the rain drench the two of them.

Sakura gasped at the cold feeling of rain pounding on her, she didn't mind it; at the moment, she just had to tell him her feelings. "Umm, about what you said before you left…," mumbled Sakura, "I—I lo—love you too…" She lowered her head after confessing.

"Sakura, look at me." His finger lifted her chin, "What, are you embarrassed?" he teased.

She turned her head, and muttered, "No…"

**Syaoran's POV:**

Sakura's too cute when she blushes. Oh wait, if Touya caught both of us drenched like this, especially Sakura, then he'd kill me. Whatever… let the brother worry as much as he wants.

I turned my head towards the bright lights and too my surprise, I saw a shadow of a man with his arms crossed. I could feel my cheeks grow warm in embarrassment, but I just smirked. '_Great timing, I'll show him that Sakura isn't his…'_

**Regular POV:**

Sakura didn't notice Touya, for she was still amazed that Syaoran came back. Syaoran smirked at Touya and lifted the umbrella to block his view of them. He leaned towards Sakura, and brushed his lips against hers. Syaoran lowered the umbrella after that.

Sakura's face looked surprised and happy at the same time. She asked, "What was that for?"

He smirked and replied, "What do you think?"

Sakura turned around and touched her lips. '_I was kissed…by Syaoran…' _ She then felt arms wrap around her firmly.

"Hey, look over there," he whispered.

Sakura looked to the warm glow of the lanterns, instead her brother was there. "Wait, was Touya there the whole time?"

He shrugged, "Maybe…"

"Syaoraaaan, I will get you for this," she yelled. Sakura began to chase Syaoran around. The two past by Touya, and ran into the lights.

**Touya's POV:**

I clenched my teeth, so the words wouldn't fly out. Instead I kept it in my mind, 'WTF! You dare leave to ****'in Hong Kong and break my sister's heart then after four ****'in years, you ****'in sneak back here to my sister and ****'in do something to her in front of me! You piece of ****! Die brat, I should've never let you live. That was my sister's first kiss and it was with you! You're never going to get away with this!

**(A/N: This part wasn't necessary but I thought I'd be more interesting like this)**

* * *

** Regular POV:**

"Wait, if you're back, then does that mean Eriol is also back?" asked Sakura.

She sat on her bed while Syaoran sat on the rug.

"Yeah, he went to Tomoyo's place to surprise her."

"Then how did you know I was at the festival?"

Syaoran smiled and said, "Because I know you." He then got up and sat next to Sakura.

Sakura blushed. "Umm, can you get off my bed? I already let you in my room, that's more than enough."

"Fine," sighed Syaoran.

Sakura's phone began to ring, she went to pick it up but someone had already answered the phone.

"Sakura's boyfriend speaking."

"Oh, hey Syaoran. Is Sakura there?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah…but she's too tired—"

"Would you just be quiet?" Sakura grabbed the phone from him, "Hey, Tomoyo!"

The conversation continued for a long time. The two of them apologized to each other, cleared the matters behind them and began gossiping.

She then heard an angry voice, "Sakura and only Sakura, dinner's ready. Dad's going to come late tonight."

"Coming!" called Sakura.

She then called into the phone, "Gotta go! Bye Tomoyo!" Sakura placed the phone on the table.

She extended a hand towards Syaoran, "Let's go, I'm guessing he made extras. You want food don't you?"

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Definitely."

Syaoran held her hand and they both walked out the room.

**Well, that's it! I feel as if I've done a pretty good job!**

**Thanks for reading! Please give feedback, I really need it!**


End file.
